1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for securities information service, and more particularly, to a method and system for recommending securities to users by establishing a comparison correlation between user record and securities message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the information technology advances, the demand for instant information and communication has grown exponentially, and the development of various portable wireless communication devices is constantly underway to satisfy the needs of consumers. For example, the development of a variety of cell phones, smart phones, devices for stock management, and PDA with mobile communication function etc.
In addition to the various wireless communication devices that have been developed, many software and functions have also been introduced to assist in the application of the above-mentioned hardware, so as to allow users to make financial arrangements, obtain information, or work in a more convenient and instantaneous fashion. One of the examples is the use of a wireless communication device to engage in the electronic transactions related to stocks, futures, or securities etc. In addition to electronic trading, real time recommendation for negotiable securities is also an important function, which cannot be omitted to help users judge the potential negotiable securities and know well about the best timing for trading.
At this moment, the conventional securities information service will not consider user's real need when it recommends negotiable securities to users. The recommended negotiable securities and its related news data will be transmitted into user's wireless communication device no matter whether it is in the category that user is interested in. User has to search and filter out the news he wants to know piece by piece from these news data by himself. Not only the negotiable securities recommendation about user's real need cannot be provided immediately, but also user's time is wasted. This will reduce the willingness of users to read the recommended messages, and imperceptibly reduce the users' satisfaction with the system.